I'm No Doctor, But I Can Make You Feel Better Too
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Seth Rollins is downcast, his recent injury sidelining him for the next several months. Triple H, more than familiar with injury and time off, makes time to personally visit his protege and encourages him to never give up...among other things. Slash! One-shot. Complete!


**Title** : I'm No Doctor, But I Can Make You Feel Better Too

 **Author** : TheVampireLucinda

 **Featuring** : Triple H and Seth Rollins

 **Disclaimer** : Slash ahoy!

 **Summary** : Seth Rollins is downcast, his recent injury sidelining him for the next several months. Triple H, more than familiar with injury and time off, makes time to personally visit his protege and encourages him to never give up...among other things. Slash!

* * *

Seth Rollins rolled his eyes as yet another boring talk show opening played on the TV across the pristine hospital room.

He was due to have the surgery on his injured knee tomorrow, and besides being nervous, he was also downright pissed off.

The last several months had been amazing for him—winning the title, successful defenses against everyone from that goof John Cena, to the madman known as Kane, getting away from those deadweights Reigns and Ambrose. Seth had _just_ gotten to prove to the world that he was _the man_ , that he was a deserving champion, a fighting champion, and the future of the sports entertainment.

And now he was here, in a bed, with an injury. His projected return was about 9 months. And Seth's greatest fear was that no one would remember him by then...or care that he was gone.

"Damn it all," he spat, throwing the nearest thing to the floor—which happened to be his pillow. He hated, more than anything else, feeling completely useless.

And fate seemed determined to keep reminding him that, at the end of the day, useless was all that he was ever going to be.

"Uh-oh. I know that look."

Rollins looked up at the voice, a smile coming to his face as Hunter Hearst Helmsley walked into the room, a bouquet of bright red roses in his arms.

"Don't look so discouraged, Kid," Hunter began, making himself comfortable as he sat on the edge of the other (unoccupied) bed. "This is just another chance to prove yourself to them. You fall down, you get hurt, you get up, and you come back stronger."

Seth scoffed, accepting the flowers with a half-hearted nod. "You have too much faith in me, Hunter." His expression softened as he slowly let down his guard, something he had always found easy to do around Triple H, for some reason.

"I don't know if I can come back," he admitted. "And I don't know if anyone's going to care either way. You know how it is out there. If you're not front and center..."

"I came back," the Game said confidently, grinning his signature grin. "And I'm positive that you will too. Remember, I picked _you_ out of all of them because I knew you had _it_. And you still have it. _It_ isn't going to go away, not unless you give up and let it." He pointed at the flowers, wanting to change the subject before things got too sappy. He knew better than most that it was best to keep the conversation light when one was in the hospital.

"Those are from Shawn, by the way. He picked them out..." Hunter's nose scrunched in disapproval. "I asked for 'Get Well' flowers, and of course he sends me about three dozen roses. This is, like, half of them..." Seth laughed at that, and Triple H was glad to see him smile again, even if only briefly.

"Why roses, though?" the younger man asked, pressing the bouquet against his face and inhaling the fresh scent. He figured that's what people did when they got a ton of roses. "Don't they mean 'I love you'?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Well, Seth, I do kinda love you."

"Yeah, but not like these roses say." Rollins avoided eye-contact and looked out the nearby window. "Not like you love Shawn, for example."

The Game sighed. He knew he had to have this conversation with Seth at some point...

"Look, Seth...What I have with Shawn is something I don't have with anyone else in the world, and never will with anyone else other than him. It doesn't mean I can't love other people as well...or just as much. I just love everyone else differently, you know?"

Seth shrugged, still looking out the window. "I'm not asking you to love me, though...How could you? Why would you even bother? You have at _least_ Shawn, maybe someone else or two, and I'm just...me." He gave a short, self-deprecating chuckle.

"If the guys could hear me now...they'd laugh and kick my ass right out the door for being so weak."

Hunter shook his head, standing up slowly, and walked to the edge of Seth's bed. Gently, he took the younger man's chin in his hand, turning his face so that they could look into one anothers' eyes.

"I dunno, I think that if they really knew how you felt, it would make them love you even more."

And with that, he placed a light kiss on the young ex-champ's lips.

Seth was frozen, his heart hammering in his chest. He stared into Triple H's honey brown eyes with a combination of awe and confusion.

"Wait, I thought-"

Another kiss, this time more firm, ended his sentence—and his train of thought as well. Rollins felt Hunter's hand against the back of his head, ever-so-slightly increasing the pressure of their kiss. With a soft moan, he opened his mouth, allowing the larger man's tongue to slide inside.

It was heavenly. Everything from Hunter's beard stubble, to his short cropped hair cut was driving Seth mad. He found himself leaning back against the bed pillows, arms locked around the Game's neck. Another moan escaped his lips as Hunter began to kiss along his clavicle.

"Hunter, please, don't tease me like this," Seth begged, eyes shut tight against the tingling feeling growing in his body.

"Who's teasing?" Triple H asked mischievously, unable to stop himself from smiling. The kid was putty in his hands already.

And, in all honesty, he did genuinely care for him, and wanted him to succeed. He had been warned, repeatedly, about crossing boundaries with the young Superstar, but when had Triple H ever given a shit about warnings and rules?

"You mean...we're going to do it...here in the hospital?" Seth was asking, trying to catch his breath as Hunter pulled away to look at him once more.

"Well, I can't exactly fuck you right here, right now... A nurse might walk in a get too much of a show." He snapped his fingers, an idea occurring to him. "I'll make a deal with you, Kid. You keep your spirits up, and get through your surgery, and once that's all done, I'll pay you a house visit."

Seth, who had finally managed to get himself back together, sighed in frustration. "I don't know if I'll be able to do much with my knee all bandaged up."

"Oh, don't worry about that at all," Hunter assured him. "When I was hurt, Shawn and I figured out all sorts of way to—Well, I think you'll get the picture a little later." With an almost innocent smile, he sat now on the edge of Seth's bed.

"In the meantime, would you like a preview now?"

Before Rollins could even answer, Triple H had almost comically crawled underneath the white sheets, buried all the way up to his torso with everything from his waist down.

Seth was blushing bright red and trying to lift himself away. "Wait, Hunter...The door isn't locked—"

"They won't even notice me under here," the Game joked, smirking as Seth shivered, no doubt feeling Triple H's breath against his groin. "Thank God for hospital gowns, huh?"

"Hunter, wait...It's weird to have you...doing this..." Seth felt his legs being pushed slowly apart, and he began to pull at his own two-toned hair.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this!" he gasped desperately.

But the Game only laughed. "You know, I usually have to ask people if they're ready before they answer," he said between chuckles before taking Seth's length fully into his mouth.

The younger man cried out, back arching almost completely off the bed. "Oh, God, Hunter!" Seth covered his own mouth with his hands, trying to muffle his cries as the Game's tongue swirled around his cock, the hot, wet heat bringing him right to the brink. It was almost too much to comprehend.

"Please, I'm gonna come," he pleaded in a breathless whisper. He could all but see Hunter shrug under sheets, never stopping his ministrations.

Seth tried to focus, to stop himself from doing something unthinkable...like coming in fucking Triple H's mouth. He simply couldn't let that happen! Just the thought of it made him tense with anxiety; not that it did anything to lessen his arousal. With all of his will power, he tried to squirm away.

But the strong arms that now held him by the hips prevented him from moving even an inch. He was stuck until...

"Fuck!" he cried out, feeling his entire body tense as a burning orgasm shocked his entire body. Eyes shut tight, tears leaking from his eyelids, Seth felt his manhood shoot wave after wave into Hunter's mouth and down his throat.

It took him several moments to recover from the aftershocks, and when he opened his eyes again, he was covered in a light sweat and laying back against the pillows. Hunter was standing over him, grinning wickedly and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hands.

"I am so sorry," Seth began hoarsely. "I couldn't stop..."

"Oh, get over it," Triple H interrupted with a laugh. "This is nothing. Wait until I see you later." Assuming the air of a professional once more, Hunter straightened his jacket and tie.

"Look forward to it, Seth," he said with a wink, turning to leave. "And try to last a little longer next time, eh?"

Rollins watched him start to leave with his jaw on the floor, still unable to fully fathom everything that had just happened.

"Wait! Thank you?" was the only thing he could think to say as his mentor—lover?—opened the door.

Hunter shot him another smile before leaving. "Don't mention it, Kid. I mean, I'm no doctor, but I can at least make you feel better."

* * *

 _The End! :)_

 _Review? I'm looking forward to writing more with these two, haha._


End file.
